


The Wanderess

by MgH5055



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgH5055/pseuds/MgH5055
Summary: A woman born into a world of war and death. The child of pre-war vault dwellers who soon learns her parents secret. This is the story of a woman who is determined to find her big brother who went missing long before she was born with the help of the Brotherhood Of Steel.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Original Female Character(s)





	The Wanderess

It’s hard y’know, being a mercenary in this world. Especially when you’re a woman. People tend to doubt you. I mean, I don’t blame them. Put me next to a tall, built like a brick man and you’d easily push me aside and go for big boy McEvoy. But, looks are deceiving. Not can be, are. You see, I go for the stealth approach for jobs. Daggers, sniper rifles, all that fun stuff. I like to pick them off and watch the fear in peoples’ eyes as their teammates are killed one after the other. They have no idea who’s killing them, they can’t see me. The shadows and high points are my friend. I am the hunter, and my prey fear me. No one knows my identity, I wear a black bandana over my mouth and nose and a hood over my head. I like it that way, I don’t have to live in fear and look over my shoulder like the others’. My name is Freyja but I am known as The Wanderess. I don’t have a place to call home and I like it that way. It’s just my dog and I moving where we please. The commonwealth is our home. 

Dogmeat and I were wandering around, hunting ragstags’ for dinner, bottling as much water as possible to purify and drink. According to my Pipboy, it’s October and a cool 22°c. We have a strong bond. I found Dogmeat as a puppy and I trained him to be as quiet and stealthy as me but if thing’s go tits up, he’s a vicious hellhound. We adore each other and need each other. While we walk around, we like to listen to Diamond City Radio quietly, the music lifts our spirits and tells you what, there’s nothing more satisfying than shooting a ghouls’ head off while The Wanderer plays. 

Then, my Pipboy made a noise signalling that it picked up another station. ‘Military Frequency: AF95.’ The fuck was this? Military Frequency? Sounded pre-war to me. I tuned into it and heard, “this is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range. Authorisation Arx. Ferrum. Nine. Five. Our unit has sustained casualties and we’re running low on supplies, We’re requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station. Automated message repeating…” My eyes lit up hearing this, “sounds like caps for us Dogmeat.” Dogmeat barked happily in response. I know he doesn’t understand me, but I like to think he does. We weren’t far from the police station, maybe 10 minutes or so. We hoofed it there quietly and I got my rifle ready as well as my 10mm pistol just in case. As we were approaching, I could hear feral ghouls and laser rifles? Pussies. 

Dogmeat and I found a way onto a roof and made our way up. I got into a prone position and aimed at the wrinkly bastards heads. Bang, bang, bang. They all went tumbling down. I could see the man in power armour ducking, he looked confused and I loved it. We made our way down when it was clear and approached the station. “Who’s there?! Show yourself immediately.” We emerged from the shadows, I raised my hands. “Easy there big fella, I’m not going to hurt you. I heard your cry for help.” He lowered his gun. “My apologies civilian, we’ve had nothing but bad luck and hatred since arriving.” I noticed his BoS uniform and insignia, “Brotherhood boy, ey? What’re you doing here?” I walked over to the soldier, kicking a couple of bodies out of the way. “My team and I are on a reconnaissance mission within the Commonwealth. We’re looking for any pre-war technology and killing any and all ghouls and super mutants.” Poor bastard looked defeated. “I guess you could say you’re cleansing the Commonwealth then.” I sat down on a step and cuddled Dog. “Who are you?” He finally asked. “I’m The Wanderess. That’s all you need to know for now. And you?” He stood proudly, “I am Paladin Danse. Commander of this group. May I ask why you won’t tell me your name?” I folded my arms tightly and huffed softly, “because, I’m a shadow, the wanderess. No one knows who I am and it stays that way until I can trust you ‘Paladin Danse’.” He glared at me and started walking away. “I assume you would like a reward of sorts.” I love when they know the rules. “You bet. I don’t expect much though if you’re short.” He handed me a bag of 100 or so caps. “You came to our aid and saved our lives. It’s the least we can do. Now, if you want to earn more caps, suggest that you report into the police station. Scribe Haylen and Knight Rhys have plenty of work available until the cavalry arrive.” I started to follow him, the sound of caps ringing throughout my brain. “Wait, the cavalry? What do you mean?” No idea what old mate was saying. “We have a mighty zeppelin called ‘The Prydwen.’ She’s a good ship and our home in the sky. Our elder of this chapter lives on her.” He seemed proud, how cute. “Now, miss Wanderess. We are in need for a thing called a deep range transmitter. We need it to be able to converse with the knights and scribes on board. We have reason to believe that there is one in Arcjet Systems. I’d appreciate the extra gun, if you’re up for the challenge?” I looked up at the paladin, “you bet. When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. I've recently been playing fallout 4 again while I recover from a broken foot and had an idea for an awesome story. This fanfic is loosely based off of Fallout 4 with a few changes, as you can tell. In a few chapters, it starts to follow the main storyline in a way. Just wait.
> 
> hugs and kisses xoxox
> 
> p.s - I'm Australian so if there's any weird spelling or slang used, sozzy


End file.
